runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Corsam Clan
The Corsam Clan is a clan of RuneScape players who train and do many group activities together. It is run by Grunge Devil and Countolaf107. The word Corsam stands for 'C'lan 'O'f 'R'uneScape's 'S'killers 'A'nd 'M'erchants. Government The Corsam Clan is lead by its leaders, Grunge Devil and Countolaf107. They use a Democratic-Socialist Government. They vote on what should happen to their clan, but in the end, It is Comrade Grunge that has the final say. Most of the work done for Corsam is done by it's upper class leaders, unlike many other Governments. They also pay outsiders to get them from getting there hands dirty get harder jobs done. History Founding The Corsam Clan was founded on 6/1/2009 by Grunge Devil. The first member to join was his friend Countolaf107. They both started recruiting new members, and soon, they had a small Clan active and running. The War With BzpChat One day, a Corsam member was on a mission to find clans and get them to join an alliance. He entered BzpChat. This member was spammed and sweared at when he asked them to from an alliance. He informed Grunge Devil that they were insulting the clan. Grunge Devil entered the clan himself, only to be greeted by a sheer number of insults. The other commanding officers of Corsam decided to declare war. Grunge Devil later forcefully overruled this, because he thought the this was all un-ruley and idiotic. He did not wish to start a war with another clan. FTP Fishing Party The first ever Corsam Clan fishing party was held in Lumbrige Swamp on Friday July 17th, 2009. Fairly few members attended, but we had a good time. The party started 12:00 PM GMT +6, and ended around 1:00 AM GMT +6. A total of about 700 fish were caught. We gained a 7k Profit from selling the fish and leftover fishing gear. 10% of this money was spent at The Blue Moon Inn on beers for the clan members that attended. The rest will be banked and be used for a future Drop Party. A Second War? On July 29th, 2009, a Corsam leader started a small rebellion against the Corsam Clan. Corsam easily took down this disobedient clan. After a pointless, two hour long fight in clan wars, they retreated. A Corsam agent was later contacted by there leader. They had forces equal to Corsam's in under a day. They said they would make an alliance after a friendly war. Corsam accepted. The war is taking place as of now. Kaiser Blade On Saturday, August 1, 2009, Corsam members aided members from Kaiser Blade in clan wars. This simple Aid was soon made an alliance. This alliance has since ended. How to Join To join, simply make a RuneScape account if you don't already have one, then E-Mail us your username at Corsam_Clan@Yahoo.com. We will then give you permission to enter our Clan. Alternatively, you can request to join on Talk Page. After you have joined, you may enter the clan by clicking over to your chat interface, and Joining clan: "C O R S A M". You can contact Grunge Devil in-game if you can not do the previously stated. Upcoming Events There are no upcoming events at the moment. Rules *Respect and obey all rules of Jagex, as well as our rules. *Respect Clan Mods. *If members begin to argue, contact a ranked member; in-game. *Do not ask to be ranked; you have to earn it. *If you are inactive for over a month, you are removed from the Clan. Punishments *You will be temporarily muted and unable to talk in the clan for 2 days *You will be temporarily banned and unable to enter the clan for 2 days. *You will be temporarily Muted and unable to talk in the clan for 4 days. *You will be temporarily banned and unable to enter the clan for 4 days. *You will be Permanently muted and unable to talk in the clan evermore. *You will be Permanently banned and unable to enter the clan evermore. Quotes Members The following RuneScape users have joined CORSAM: Leading Members: *Grunge Devil (Leader) *Countolaf107 (Leader) *JuNhAlEsToNe (General) *Semaj Filtar (Clan Mod) *Daltonlee8 (Clan Mod) *Brxtnw11 (Commander) *Claydiboy (Commander) Regular Members: *1def Pwn4g3 *9 Die *Corsam Noob *Death PK 199 *Dented Butt *Elven Prin75 *Fablecable *King Hart10 *Kyre Malakai *Leo El Loco *Marketflame *Patrick50857 *Red Serpen11 *Sbg100 *Shot Rock8 *Tattermunch *Ulmefors Man *W C Cash Boy Alliances Corsam has 4 alliances at the moment. * The Elders * 42nd Legion * Dark Justice * The Oldest Times Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans